


Imperfect

by volleyowlets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: "If you're going to break up with me just get it over with already.""What?"Or: the fic I wrote because I wanted Shirabu to cry





	Imperfect

It was a stupid argument really. Kenjirou wasn’t even sure what it had been about if he was honest, but as he left the apartment in frustration he couldn’t help but think it had been the final straw. Shigeru was going to leave him.

He didn’t blame his boyfriend, he was difficult, and he knew it. He hated showing affection, even in the comfort of their small apartment. He hadn’t told his parents they were together, even when they started trying to set him up with younger girls who were ready for marriage. He wasn’t even sure he had told Shigeru he loved him at any point.

He felt awful even as he thought about it.

Shigeru deserved better.

A storm was rolling in as he kept walking, deeper into the city and further from the apartment. He couldn’t face Shigeru. He wasn’t ready for Shigeru to leave him.

As the first drops of rain started to fall on his face, he turned back toward the apartment. He wasn’t ready, but Shigeru was probably already packing his things, and he needed the opportunity to tell him to stay.

Shigeru has given him hope, had made him feel like maybe he was worth someone’s love. Really, he’d been kidding himself with that thought. Shigeru deserved so much better. He deserved someone who would love him the way he wanted, affectionate touches included.

Kenjirou felt the warmth of the tears rolling down his cheeks before he realised he was crying.

“Stupid,” he muttered to himself.

His chest ached, and he wanted nothing more than to go to bed. Even has his apartment block came into view though, he couldn’t make the tears stop. He just had to hope that Shigeru wasn’t waiting for him to return. He could wash away the evidence of his crying if he was in bed.

He got himself under control as he rode up in the lift, coming to a stop in front of the door to his apartment soon after. He was trying to get his key into the door when the front door swung open.

He didn’t know if the relief or the distress he felt at that moment was stronger. He did know that his tears were streaming down his face again at the look on his partners face.

Strong arms wrapped around him as they brought him into the apartment, locking the door safely behind them. Kenjirou’s heart hurt more than he had thought possible. If Shigeru was going to leave him why couldn’t he just say it already? Why couldn’t he leave him be? And why was he trying to soothe him.

“Sh, Kenjirou. It’s okay, calm down.”

He pushed against the chest he was being held against. He wasn’t going to get comfortable. He needed Shigeru to get the heartbreak over with.

“Kenjirou. Calm down,” Shigeru said again, but Kenjirou was having none of it.

“If you’re going to break up with me just get it over with already.”

He heard the confusion in Shigeru’s next word clear as day.

“What?”

Kenjirou took a deep breath, pushing himself back against the door as Shigeru’s grip slackened.

“I said, just break up with me already.”

“But why would I do that?”

The frown on Shigeru’s face was adorable and made Kenjirou consider his words. There were so many reasons why Shigeru should break up with him.

“You deserve better than me. I don’t like affection, even though you do. I insult you all the time, and I always start fights. I don’t even get along with your friends. You could date someone who is the opposite of me and you’d be so much better off,” he said.

Shigeru’s face had grown progressively more furious as Kenjirou had spoken. It was obvious he had a lot that he wanted to say at the time.

“What the hell Kenjirou? Why would you say that? Do you want me to break up with you? I knew before we started dating what you were like. I knew that we would argue a lot, and I knew that sometimes I’d have to apologise. Do you know why I still stay though?” Shirgeru’s gazed was piercing as he paused. “It’s because I love you. I don’t want you to change, you idiot. You’re wonderful and any time that you do want to cuddle is special, so don’t be so stupid next time.”   
Kenjirou looked up at Shigeru, his heart pounding. Was that really how Shigeru felt?

“So, you’re not going to leave me?”

“No. Now stopped being such a cry baby and go shower. You look like you’ve been to hell and back.”

“Like you look any better,” Kenjirou countered, feeling a grin slip onto his face.

Maybe he didn’t think he deserved Shigeru, but Shigeru definitely felt like he deserved Kenjirou, and that was all he really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment and kudos!   
> Have a great day~


End file.
